The Naruto Characters Have Travelled to Earth?
by TraffyWolf10
Summary: *On hold* Rin is an ordinary girl with a complicated past. Well not exactly ordinary. She lives in a house with five orphans and Mace. Preferring a simple life. Or as simple as life gets. That is until one fateful day when something precious to her is stolen. Oh and seven of the Naruto characters and a dog crash through the roof of her house. *On hold*
1. The Naruto Characters are Here?

Third Person POV It was 2:00am. An eerie silence filled a mansion sized house. Every corridor and every room was pitch black. All except one.  
Soft footsteps creaked lightly over wooden floorboards the echoes cutting through the silence. The timber corridors are coated in shadows, barely being lit by the light of a dying flame on a candle stick. A large, inhuman shaped creature slid undetected past many rooms, down a long winding staircase and under a spacious archway. The silent figure stopped in front of a strange door. A long bony hand with claw like fingers reached out from beneath a shadowed cloak to grasp at a cold handle. The strong fingers held fast to the object as if it would disappear if they let go. A deep breath was heard then in one smooth motion the figure tugged gently on the object and stepped back opening up the world to one of the most magical and mysterious sites in history. Light enveloped the room...

Rin's POV I crouched down, careful not to knock any objects out of place and peered into the large box. I became entranced with the beautiful light. The refrigerator light. I snapped out of my daze quickly and began searching slowly for a certain something.  
"Hmm, where could it be?"  
I tentatively reached out a hand as if afraid of being bitten and began to sift through the items careful to not make it obvious I had been there.  
I couldn't see it anywhere.  
I could myself begin to panic a little.  
"It will be in here," I muttered out loud in an unsuccessful attempt to calm my increasingly panicking nerves. I started to try and slow my laboured breathing, but it was too late. Any and all attempts to calm myself would be proven futile. I frantically grabbed at the poor victims in the fridge. The food splattered around the room, changing it from a kitchen to a dumpster in a matter of seconds. It wasn't there. No matter the angle I look at the situation I can come to only one conclusion. There is a thief living under this roof!  
I will hunt them to the end of the world and back if that's what it takes to carry out my revenge!  
I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the vengeful war cry and without a moment of hesitation pulled my bulging cape (in this case it was a blanket) tighter in a dramatic fashion. "I will find you! And only then will you realise your mistake!"  
As I shouted this I pulled a superman flying pose and sprinted out the kitchen entryway, up the stairs and through many corridors till I found the victim of my first attack. Yeah I said attack. I looked at the beautiful, brown, timber door and sighed, "Too bad it won't stay beautiful for long."  
My shoulder is millimetres from the perfect door before I stop and take a closer look. A very familiar note marred the beauty of the door. It read;

Keep out!  
That means you Rin!

Hmm. Well I could always heed this warning and take this chance to back away from the lions den... but no I cannot. Nothing can get in the way of my deserved revenge. Not even a killer female lion who is definitely not a morning person and is quite violent not to mention strong and scary...  
I shook my head to clear it of these terrifying thoughts. No backing down now. Without further ado I charged at the door head first. Yeah not the best idea but whatever. I heard an almost silent cracking noise quickly followed by a splintering sound and finally a loud bang.  
Well life just loves to spit in my face doesn't it? Cause the first thing I saw was none other then the lion herself. Right in front of my face. With a baseball bat. Well great hooves of the wooden donkey. Stuff honour, pride and revenge they're feelings for losers! I'm outta here!  
I turn around prepared to flee for my life when I feel a tight grip on my shoulder.  
"Not. So. Fast." An all to familiar voice of death states.  
I'm a goner.  
I turn around slowly scratching the back of my head and laughing nervously.  
"H-hey Suki," I stutter, "It's a pleasure to see you as always," I add in an attempt to calm her down.  
"Don't try 'n soften the blow Rin.'Cause I promise you it's still gonna hurt like hell."  
I gulp. Not good this is so not good. The only thing that could ever save me would have to be a miracle. I decide to ignore her last statement. If there is one thing I know Suki is always true to her word, so the only thing I can do is try and distract her as I formulate an escape plan worthy of the bread in a toaster.  
"So...what caused. You to wake on such a soundless night?" I hope my distraction works.  
"Well apart from the fact you were screaming like a maniac, shouting like a lunatic and splintered my bedroom door to pieces, I woke up hungry and decided to go for a early morning snack."  
I stopped listening. Quite abruptly all my previous fears and worries disappear in a flurry.  
"So it appears I have finally found the one who will feel the full force of my revenge. The thief has revealed itself!" I shouted this out in quite a dramatic manner.  
Suki looks at me like I'm crazy. "Rin are you feeling alright? I mean we all already knew you were insane...but this even for you is a little odd."  
I scowl, "That's heavy coming from a thief," I growled out.  
Suki shook her head at my vague sentence. "What did this thief steal exactly?"  
"Don't play dumb with me," I said angrily.  
I let out an annoyed sigh when she looked at me clueless. So it was a false alarm. She quite clearly isn't the thief i'm looking for.  
" Someone stole," I hesitated, "Someone stole my chocolate cake!" I shouted rather loudly as she flinched away.  
"What the flip!" She shouted, " All of this chaos for chocolate cake! You have an enormous stash of chocolate related items and your freaking out over a missing piece of cake!" She looked like she was ready to blow.  
I pouted, " But it tasted amazing..." I said weakly.  
Suki sighed in exasperation, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"It was Axel," She finally said.  
Of course how could I be so stupid! How did I not realise it was the doing of the pig Axel!  
Suki smirked at me, " Now that is beyond me."  
My eyes widen, "I said that out loud didn't I?" I said laughing nervously.  
"Yes," She answered, "Yes you did."  
I smiled pleasantly, "Now if you will excuse me I have some revenge to plot"  
I bailed out of the room hearing Suki say something about her not being finished with me.

6 hours and 40 minutes later (7:00am)  
"Finished," I shouted out into the blue. Yes I have finally finished my ultimate revenge plan. You see I will-  
"Crap. We're going to miss Naruto!"  
I tossed the papers and books out of my lap, creating yet another trashed room. It didn't matter. I ran out of the small library (by library i mean a mini room next to the lounge filled with random books which i often sleep in) and sprinted through the house shouting "We're gonna miss it! We're gonna miss it! We're gonna miss Naruto! Wake up! Wake up!"  
I flew into the lounge room at an inhuman speed my eyes frantically scanning the room for the TV remote. There! Gripping it I surfed through the channels until I heard the Naruto Shippuden starting song. As I predicted by the time I turned around to the couches they were already claimed by half asleep humans. I sighed looks like I have the floor. Again. Whatever. I sat down and the group of orphans began to watch the best thing in the universe.  
Hmm. It appears I have already watched this particular arc. Perhaps I will take this time to tell you a little about myself.  
Well for starters I'm Rin as you have most likely figured out already. I'm an orphan just like the others that live here; Suki, Levy, Sora, Sebastian and Axel. They and of course Mace are the most precious people to me in the world. They taught me the meaning of life. And this is how it started.  
During my time in the hell hole of an orphanage I avoided everyone with the belief that friends did not exist. That love was a mere word and was never a true feeling. And that happiness was a lie to cover up pain.  
So anyway whenever I was put up for adoption I went out of my way to make myself look out of control and disgusting so no one would ever want me. In the process of doing this I made everyone look like horrid children and the staff look like terrible people. I made everyone's life a living hell. Why did I do this, you ask? Well it's quite simple really if I can't have a happy life why should anyone else be living a happy and fulfilling life? My life had always been terrible. In my whole life I had never lived a happy day. Never had I smiled or laughed. I thought I never would. Looking back on it now I realise I was the very cause of my pain. Living at an orphanage my whole life, I never figured it out. I hated that place more than anything.  
Fortunately for me this particular orphanage had an age restriction. This meant if an orphan hit the age of twelve and had not been adopted they were to be kicked out or sold off to a reform school, where once taught their lesson would be put up for adoption again. Most hoped for the first option. For me I wouldn't have a choice. It would most definitely be the reform school. I thought I was prepared for everything. That I had lived through everything life had to offer. I had never been more wrong. My life had only just begun. This is how my life changed.  
It was February 23th. The day before my 12th birthday. I didn't really care that I would be leaving this stink hole in a few hours, yet I still dreaded what came after. Reform school.  
I was put up for adoption yet again for the last time in my stinking life. I thought it would be the same drill as always that nothing new would happen.  
I was wrong. Everything changed.  
I was adopted by an odd man who looked like he spent his life in a cloud of smoke and puddle of mud. He offered to take me off the orphanage's hands for free after seeing the trouble I caused. The master of the orphanage being ever so 'generous' jumped at the opportunity to get rid of me once an for all. Little did the evil minion know that this odd man was to become my salvation and the first to accept me. He told me something that I have never forgotten. Not even three years afterward. He taught me something very valuable. It went something like this.  
"Come now child even you must realise that everyone deserves to see a ray of sunshine at least once in their life. Happiness is a very precious moment you know."  
I even remember why he told me this. Mace had asked me what made me happy. I told him what I had always believed. Happiness is a lie to cover up pain. It does not exist therefore I have never felt it nor do I ever want to.  
That first day I spent with Mace became the first happy day I had ever had, followed by countless others. He took me to his house which he shared with five other orphans. In fact he still lives here. Only he leaves for work rather early in the morning and doesn't come home until late.  
I often help him with his work which is working with trains and coal. Hence his smokey smell which I came to love. Well I help when I'm not homeschooling that is.  
Anyway it seems as if Naruto has nearly finished.

"Wow that was amazing," Axel commented. He looked awe stricken. And to tell you the truth I probably looked the same. It was incredible. Even if it was the second time only thing this dysfunctional household could ever agree on was Naruto.  
Quite suddenly I remember my revenge plans strewn across the floor (it was actually a very well devised plan).  
I stuck my tongue out at Axel in a teasing manner.  
"Hey sora~" I said while grinning.  
He gave me an are you nuts look. I smirked. Probably.  
"Wanna help me with some study," I said, shooting a look at Axel all the while allowing my evil grin to grow wider.  
Sora grew a wicked grin in his moment of understanding.  
He shot Axel a look as well, " I most certainly wouldn't mind helping with a little 'study'."  
Sora said while pushing up his glasses.  
I watched from the corner of my eye as Axel was slowly backing away from us and hid behind an unimpressed Sebastian before answering.  
"Well then off we go!" I shouted whilst grabbing Sora's arm and running with him to the library. On arrival Sora instantly walked over to the papers strewn across the floor picking them up and shaking his head.  
"Even after living with you for so long your unorganized behaviour still surprises me." He grumbled while pushing up his glasses in an attempt to look smart.  
I looked at him skeptically, "And you are actually an idiot who likes to pretend you are smart."  
He scowled,"No I simply am a genius."  
I snorted, "Keep telling yourself that."  
He pushed up his glasses once again indignantly, "I will. So anyway what did you want my help for. Are you going to stick Chile in his underwear again?"  
I looked at him for a moment before we both broke out into laughter at the memory of Axel waddling around like a penguin. After at least five minutes of rolling around on the floor I said,  
"Well no actually-"  
Our conversation was interrupted abruptly with an explosion of light and a deafening bang. A moment later the roof to the library blew off opening us up to the harsh winds sending books and papers in all directions.  
I looked at Sora in panic, "What is this!"  
He shouted back, "I don't know! Quick find cover! Rin!"  
But I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was staring up at the seven objects blotting out the centre of the bright orange sun. An awesome but very stupid idea poofed out of nowhere into my very messed up head.  
Slowly I raised my hand and pointed to the objects in the sky in my own dramatic fashion, Sora shaking his head in disbelief from his safe spot just in front of the door. "Get out of the way Rin! You'll get crushed!" Sora shouted frantically. Unfortunately for logic and reasoning, when I get an idea they go out the window. I began to grin like a wild hyena, shouting like a lunatic.  
"Is it a bird! Is it a plane! No it's-" Right at that moment I was cut off by a meteor (AKA one of the seven falling objects) from the sky crashing on top of me. I looks at it confused before saying,  
"No it's a giant red panda?" Whatever it was tensed right after I said that. I quickly recognised not what it was but who. 'Well this is going to take a lot of explaining.' Was my last sane thought.

(A/N)  
Hey guys. Well I can't say there will be to many authors notes but I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated. If you see any mistakes it would be good if you could let me know. Any suggestions to make things better is also appreciated.  
Reviews are also good just so I know if anyone is actually reading this.  
So yeah. Seeya. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Naruto Characters

A/N First off before the chapter I would like to thank a few people. First is Pippy231 ( u/5029299/) for becoming my first follower for this story. Second is Arcami ( u/5034762/) for becoming my second follower for this story. Third is anyone else who read it and enjoyed it. Thanks guys! I really do appreciate it.

Kakashi's POV (Naruto world)  
I listened to the alarm go off. Damn it! Why did I ever agree to watch this so called 'boys' party. Or 'man' party as they liked to refer to it. Well it was either that or face Sakura's wrath, which I swear is just as bad as Tsunade's. Talk about violent. Fortunately, well fortunately for me only about half of the original number are going to attend. Being a ninja and all that we do have missions. But Naruto being, well Naruto decided to carry on with the original plans. My opinion. this is going to be a disaster. What with Naruto and all, it always is. Hmm. Might as well go back to sleep. If I get up now I will be there early. No use in doing that right?

I knew this was a terrible idea! Who's idea was it to open the booze anyway! Not only do I have to babysit a bunch of irresponsible teens, well now I have to babysit a group of drunk irresponsible teens. Well most of them are drunk anyway. Here is a quick assessment of the situation.  
A fortunately not drunk Gaara is trying to avoid a beyond hungover Kiba, by jumping over tables and using his sand to tie him down-scratch that now Shino is trying to escape the hungover Kiba. Tables tipping everywhere, bugs flying in every direction. What the heck! Kiba is trying to set Shino's hair on fire! He he set his hair on fire. Not bad Kiba. Not bad at all.  
Ahem. It seems that even Akamaru is drunk and it looks like he is...you know what, I have no idea what he is doing. Though i do feel sorry for the doll that is taking the brunt of his fury. Maybe he thought it was Shino or something. Shikamaru is passed out. Like usual, so he's not causing any trouble. Sasuke is curled up in a corner emo style. Kami tell me he's not hissing at the post. Orochimaru really has rubbed off on him. And Naruto...is missing. Which is probably worse than all the other problems combined. Well i'm sure Hinata will keep an eye on him. Oh right did I mention Hinata appears to have left her 'girls' party early, to well let's just say keep an eye on Naruto. I sigh taking in all the damage in the reserved bar. Why couldn't I be watching the girls party? They are rather good looking and I would most definitely have time to read, he he, Make Out Paradise.  
"Hey! Look at this Seeeeenseeeiiiiii!" It appears as though Konaha's favourite knuckleheaded ninja has returned.  
I look up from pondering whether or not to put out Shino's flaming hair. Well I'm sure he'll figure out that little problem. Hopefully. I let my gaze wonder over the mayhem once more assessing the situation. Not much has changed. Good. And finally lay my single visible eye on the panting Naruto standing in the wooden doorway and the shadow of a girl behind him. "And what might that be Naruto?" I asked unsure whether I will regret it or not.  
"I foooooouuuuuuuund thiiiiiiis thingy," he replied waving his hands in the air with what appeared to be a scroll of some sort, "Cooome see what it does seeeenseeeeiiiii!"  
Knowing full well I will regret it I stand up to come closer under the watchful eyes of Gaara and Shino the only two not drunk. Once in front of Naruto I hold out my hand expectantly only to be surprised as he snatched the scroll away.  
"Hey!" His annoyingly loud voice rang out, "I fooouuund it, soooo it's is miiiiiiine."  
I sigh exasperated, "Fine," I said, "Show me what it does."  
I didn't think it would do anything. After all it was just a scroll. But boy was I wrong. Naruto grinned at his short lived success before unwinding the scroll. I looked down and noticed strange inscriptions on the paper as a similarly marked stone rolled out of its place inside.  
"Seeeee yooouuu doooo thiiiiis," His slurs are getting worse by the minute!  
I watched getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something about this isn't right. Naruto plonked the scroll on the table holding it open by placing wine glasses on the corners. He carefully placed the rock in the center of the scroll were the inscriptions seemed to circle around. Suddenly he began chanting. I watched on in shock how did he understand the writing? I knew instantly I needed to stop this.  
"Naruto that's enou-"  
Before I could finish a blinding blue light erupted outwards from the stone. Enveloping the room and everyone in it in seconds. This is bad. Suddenly I felt a searing pain starting at the crown of my head and working downwards, until the only sensation left in my body was intense agony. I close my eyes shut tight clamping my mouth shut to force down the scream threatening to escape. Right before I blacked out I felt someone grip onto my back.

Kakashi's POV (On Earth)  
I awakened suddenly to a white flash similar to the blue. The agony in my body from before only a dull throbbing. Just as I was about to try and stand up, a new realisation hit me. I was falling. Fast. I looked down trying to quickly formulate an escape. Only this time time there was no way out of it. I felt something explode beneath me sending a shockwave through my body. I heard a whimper above me. I recognised it instantly. Hinata!  
Without even thinking I spun my body around in the air. Even if I don't survive I can at least try to save Hinata. I gripped onto her so it was impossible for her to land anywhere but on top of me. I close my eyes bracing for impact. Only it wasn't solid hard ground like I had expected. It was soft, fluffy even. I opened my eyes slowly and grunted when I saw Hinata's face. She went red instantly and quickly rolled off the top of me. I dismissed it easily as typical Hinata.  
I slowly sat up and looked around allowing my gaze to roam freely. The first thing brought to my attention was the rest of the party people. Gaara was laying face down on the ground, Naruro landed next to me and the others appear to have landed on a fluffy thing similar to my own in a dog pile. Moving on I now took in details of the room. There was three small bookshelves lining the walls and a wooden door placed in the fourth wall. There was books of all kinds, shapes and sizes stuffed into the overfilled almost homemade looking light brown bookshelves. On the ground was a soft light red carpet that had a scattering of papers and books across it. Finally was a futon (Japanese bed without a mattress. Basically a quilt and pillow on the floor) that was rolled up leaning against the door frame. Realization hit me quite suddenly. This was someones house. Kami this can't get much worse! Unfortunately it could. "Get the hell off me!" I heard a young female shout. I looked directly where the noise came from only to be shocked further. Gaara had managed to land on top of a person. He grunted rolling off her quickly standing up in an instant with what I could swear was a slightly indignant look on his face. The moment he stepped to the side he revealed a rather good looking young girl. Her short brown hair had a wavy look to it as it stuck in all directions. She was wearing a red shirt that looked oversized almost like pyjamas and a pair of black shorts. All up she was a rather skinny teen who looked quite angry. I guess I would be too if someone crashed through the ceiling of my house and landed on top of me. Gaara spoke angrily.  
"I am not a panda!" He growled lowly.  
An evil look formed on the girls face. "But you look like one and you can't deny it."  
Just as Gaara was about to reply another voice interrupted quickly.  
"Rin this is not the time," It sounded like it was said through gritted teeth. I look up slowly, directly into the eyes of the new speaker...

Sora's POV Oh god this can't be happening. This just can't be happening. I ran my hands through my short dark brown hair. A good amount of the Naruto cast have just landed in the middle of our mini library. I looked down at my blue pyjama shirt and long pants. And I am not at all presentable. I pushed my glasses up as I stared straight into Kakashi's eyes.  
"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.  
I looked around before answering. It appears Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke are here. Eight characters and one dog total. I take a deep breath about to reply in what I hoped was a completely oblivious voice. I was interrupted before I could even say anything. By Rin of course.  
"It's you," she said pointing at a still glaring Gaara, "and you, you, you..." She trails off at last lost for words.  
If all it was took was to drop a bunch of Naruto characters in the house to shut her up I would have done it a long time ago.  
Pretending she didn't say anything I tried again. "It is in fact my house you landed in so perhaps I should be asking the questions." Saying this to a group of ninjas probably wasn't the best idea. Luckily for me they were paying me no heed.  
"What do you mean by 'you'?" Kakashi interrogated Rin.  
She exploded, " I know who you are!" She said excitedly. " You're Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasu-gay, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru of course," She said pointing to them all in turn. "Oh and I'm Rin and this is Sora," She added pointing herself then me.  
'Nice going' i thought ' completely destroy all my plans why dont you'. I looked at 'Sasu-gay' curious as to how he would react. Sadly he did not try to kill her. Insteas he decided to join Gaara in glaring pointlessly at the completely oblivious girl.  
Kakashi looked like he was about to ask another question, probably 'How do you know who we are?' Or something, when it was Naruto's turn to start shouting excitedly.  
"Look at this! Look at this! It's a picture of me and team seven! And its title is Naruto!" He shouted holding out a Naruto manga.  
I literally face palmed. Now we are screwed and it wasnt even entirely all Rin's fault. I really should start putting my books away.  
"Hey gimme!" Rin obviously wanted her manga back, but before her fingers could connect with the pages it was snatched out of Naruto's hand and into Kakashi's. I watched him flip through the pages.  
I sighed asking, "Does that answer your questions?"  
Kakashi slowly nodded, them quickly shook his head. "Yes and no," he decided.  
Wow that's helpful.  
"Explain to me why we are in a book?"  
I grunted. This was going to take some time, a few snacks and a lot of persuasive talking to explain. I looked at them all before getting them to sit in a tight circle in the mini room ready for my explanation. Either they trusted us, were following Kakashi's example or really wanted an explanation. Probably a mixture. I took in a deep breath and began the very long and time consuming explanation.

"So do you understand everything now?" I asked exhausted after the effort of explaining everything. I looked around the circle the circle at the Naruto cast thinking of how cool it would be if they could stay with us. Sasuke and Gaara had finally stopped glaring at poor Rin, intrigued with the explanation we supplied. From the looks of it they seem to trust us, but won't let their guard down just yet.  
"Well what do you think?" Rin asked clearly growing agitated by their silence.  
I pushed up my glasses about to tell her off for her impatience when Kakashi decided to speak.  
"I, for some unknown reason am inclined to believe you two. However if we are in another world we really must find our way back home."  
"Speaking of finding your way home," I asked, "How did you get here in the first place?" I was suddenly curious.  
"I'm not entirely sure," Kakashi answered, "But I will tell you what I know."  
Rin and I nodded eagerly.  
"Well it all started when I was forced to babysit the 'boys' party-"  
"Man's party!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.  
"-Which was held in a reserved bar in a town that was just outside the main village," Kakashi continued on as if he were never interrupted. "These five," He said pointing to all the previously drunk idiots, "Decided to open up the booze and get drunk." They looked sheepishly around avoiding the eyes of everyone. Especially Sasuke. I will have to find out why. "Well, while the other four were causing trouble Naruto decided to sneak off. When he came back he had with him a scroll. Refusing to give the scroll to me he ran off and hid. Next thing I know I hear chanting and a flash of light, then we fall in here."  
Shino and Gaara looked like they were giving him accusing glares. I shook it off, although that story did seem a little off towards the end there.  
"Hey, I've got a question," Rin said with a thoughtful look.  
"Go on," Kakashi said.  
"If it was a bo- 'mans' party why was Hinata there?"  
Slowly everyone turned to look at her. Interesting. I didn't even think of that. Although I think I have a good idea and so does everyone else of why she was there. With the exception of Naruto of course.  
"Yeah, why were you there Hinata?" Naruto asked.  
Hinata went the colour of tomato looking like she was going to pass out.  
Kakashi quickly cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention and taking it off Hinata before saying, "I asked her to come help me manage the boys," He said giving everyone the look of 'Don't say anything'.  
I nodded in understanding. Luckily Naruto dismissed the subject by changing it with barely a second thought.  
"Hey, Kakashi sensei! Where are we meant to stay? I mean we are in another world so how are we meant to get around?!" Quite clearly that was Naruto using his brain for once.  
"I know!" Rin shouted out of the blue matching Naruto's loudness, "You guys could stay with us!" She looked giddy with excitement at her idea.  
"Hmm," Kakashi mumbled looking from her to me as if asking my permission. I grinned. He was really considering it! I quickly nodded.  
"Yeah we could show you around, teach you about our world and give you a roof to sleep under not to mention food." I added the last part after hearing Naruto's stomach grumble.  
"Well I guess we have no choice, "Kakashi decided clearly seeing our excitement, "We will stay with you. If it's OK with the rest of you" He added looking at the Naruto cast.  
"Yeah!" An over enthusiastic Naruto.  
"Alright!" An exited Kiba.  
"Woof!" We'll take that as a yes right Akamaru?  
"I-I g-guess." Typical Hinata.  
"Troublesome to stay, but troublesome to go." The usual Shikamaru.  
"This could prove to be interesting. So yes," Shino's response.  
"..." Yeah that was Gaara.  
"Hn" Guess who. I dare you.  
"Then it's settled." Kakashi announced.  
I grinned wider then suddenly a new thought occurred to me. The explosion from earlier was incredibly loud so... Where the heck were the others!? They must have heard the explosion, surely! Unless...they must have heard and chose to ignore it. So the traitorous morons really dont care about either Rin or myself. I mean i could understand why they didn't worry about Rin. She blows things up all the time. But me i'm amazing! I began to scowl and decided quickly on what to do.  
"Why don't you guys come and meet the rest of our 'family'. If you are staying they will need to know you are here. And i'm sure they will be overjoyed to meet you."  
I couldn't help the evil smirk that spread across my face. Their reactions to the Naruto characters will be priceless. I pushed my glasses up. Revenge is a dish best served with surprises. Muhahahahaha-ahem. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

To anyone who is currently reading/following this story.

Hey guys. As you have probably noticed I have not updated this story for several weeks. The reason for this is because I am struggling to write it because I have lost a lot of interest in fandom and don't know where to go with the story so I have decided to put it on hold.

I have chosen to do this because I desperately need to take some time to edit, plan and prepare some chapters. But before anyone thinks it, no, I have not given up on this story, however you probably can't expect an update for several months from now unless it's editing.

If you wish to un-follow or un-favorite this story it is perfectly understandable and I don't mind.

Sorry about that guys.


End file.
